Will they have a fairytale ending?
by MissMis89
Summary: This is a Greek Fanfic, beginning at the end of Season 3, after Cappie and Casey break up... More of a summary inside. Just finished rewatching the season and felt like writing.


**This is set at the end of Season 3 start of Season 4, Just after Casey and Cappie break up… (Eventually there will be another story that will be a follow on from this story, but for now enjoy). This will be Casey and Cappie story; however other cast members will be included.**

Casey was devastated about her breakup with Cappie, she wish she had told Cappie that she did have faith in him, and that they could make everything work despite them heading on different paths. After the break up and graduation, Casey went home to her parents place for the holidays, before she headed back to Cyprus for the start of Law School. Rusty had spent his whole holidays watching Casey mope around their parents place, and trying to get into contact with Cappie to see how he as dealing with the break up, but never managed to get in touch.

Casey and Rusty had just returned back to school for the beginning of Law School, and a new semester for Rusty, in which he had decided he was going to make great achievements during the semester with discovering new things in the science world. Ashleigh, also Casey's best friend had returned to Cyprus after being given a job to her by her old Marketing professor, and both girls had rented themselves an apartment so they could continue living together, but this time they had their own bedrooms and whatever rules they wanted.

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

_Three Months later_

Three months into the semester, Casey was failing law school and she knew why she was still moping around over Cappie, where was he, he hadn't returned to school this semester and Rusty took over at the Kappa Tau house as interim president till they could find out where he was, but three months on and there was still no word from him.

Evan had been on Casey's back for a while now, but today he really annoyed her "forget about Cappie, you were never going to succeed with him around, you should be focused on your career", comments like this from Evan just upset Casey even more, even though she would never show it to him. She hated the fact Evan wouldn't leave her alone, she wanted him to mind his own business, but all she could returned to him in comment was "because your relationship with Bec's is going so well for you since you decided to focus on your career", and with that she stormed off and headed to the Kappa Tau house to speak to Rusty.

**Casey: **Rusty! Where are you Rusty? (Was yelled as she ented the Kappa Tau house)  
**  
**Rusty appeared into the foyer with Beaver, wondering what Casey wanted. Many of the Kappa Tau brothers blamed Casey for Cappie's disappearing act, and really didn't want her in their house for any reason, including speaking to her own brother.

**Beaver: **You need to wait outside, if you want to talk to Spitter. Or even better text him to meet you someone where other than here!  
**Casey: ** Come on Bevs, I'm missing Cap just as much as you are, and that's why I'm here. I have a plan.  
**Rusty: ** What's your great plan Case?  
**Casey: **I'm going to drop out of Law School, and hunt for Cap. I miss him, and I can't live without him my life, and I need to tell him this.  
**Rusty: ** Are you sure this a good idea, you know with everything going on?  
**Casey: ** Rusty, he needs to know and I need him by my side, plus I can't tell anyone until he knows first.  
**Rusty: ** But Law school was your dream.  
**Casey: ** Yes it was, but it's not the same without having Cap to go home to, or cuddle with or just to hang out with.  
**Beaver: ** Case, as much as I blame you for Cap's disappearing act, I want to help you find him. He's my brother. The brothers need him, and the house needs him.

Casey just nodded, and told Bev to come over tomorrow at 10am, we will be leaving then to begin our search, her next stop was to inform Ashleigh of her adventure that she was about to begin to find the love of her life.


End file.
